Known from DE 10 2007 017 427 A1 is a motor vehicle in which an edge of the radiator tank cover is designed as a U-profile, which grips the lower edge of the windshield by having a weather side leg of the U-profile abut against a weather side of the windshield, and an inner leg of the U-profile form a guide pad that extends on an interior side of the windshield.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to optimize this structural design with an eye toward protecting pedestrians. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.